User blog:MrScience12/MrScience Speaks - Closing the "Curtains"?
It's been over a year and a half. Let's do this! For all of the active users out there, it is probably too easy to assume the premise of this blog post. If you are one of those users who has been living under the Internet rock, so to speak, for around two to three months, it would most likely not be as easy an assumption. To explain briefly, fellow fanon creator TopherGopher has recently had a stroke...of spin-off enlightenment, and planned to release a work known as "Curtains". Originally, it was not to be a collaborative work, and seems to revert to that standard despite the recent addition of Da Nerd, user of SpongeBob Fanon Referata, to the writing team. After a dispute over the direction of an episode premise last night, in addition to a blog post released by Topher earlier tonight, Da Nerd is apparently no longer a part of this team. Question Corner Here we are at the Question Corner, where I provide background to the issue at hand in an attempt to answer the questions floating around out there. So, what exactly went down last night to cause this issue? To my sadness, I exited the chat room before "absconding" with snapshots, yet I have retained plenty to provide a backstory. The disagreement began on a Google Doc last night, where Topher and Da Nerd were initiating a transcript of an episode following the creation of the episode's premise. Early on in the collaboration, Toph pitched a revision for a sector of text provided by Da Nerd, to which Da Nerd would not take to kindly. In a rage, Da Nerd would proceed to exit the document, angered at the modification of his work. In addition, Da Nerd would continue to block the soon-to-be-creator of Curtains from his Twitter account. Fact Fastlane In this section, I provide facts and analysis for the situation. From the one screenshot I managed to receive, and from my opinions of the matter, I will attempt to explain the reasoning behind the issue. In the screenshot above, I questioned Toph if the dispute will "...affect the production of Curtains?", him responding that he "...hopes not.". This statement does not provide reassurance on the topic, yet does suggest a plan of action from Toph himself, not allowing the ship he created to be sunk due to an engine removal. At least, this is my hope, and there are certainly many options Toph has to keep the spin-off alive. *'Plan A:' Do it all himself. He's got this. *'Plan B:' Hire someone else as replacement. Plenty have questioned in the comments of his announcement blog post. *'Plan C:' Turn it into a movie. Yeah, I don't know why either. *'Plan D:' Cancel it. Uh...no! Toph is in an overwhelming state with his spin-off, and is faced with uncertain options. I don't have a plan preference, but I hope that this doesn't affect "Curtains" in any manner. Bias Board I know I just claimed that I do not have a plan preference, yet I am in the "Bias Board" now, and I have to express my opinion. I am aware I was not there during the face-off, yet I cannot imagine a justifiable reason as to one not only departing a collaboration, yet leaving the spin-off as a whole. It jeopardizes a spin-off, and might even cause some to create unnecessary blog posts talking about a situation everyone probably knows about now...oh. However, I am as outside of the concern as anyone else, besides Toph and Da Nerd. If I were the one who had my work revised, I would probably throw a two-second hissy fit, and then say "K", and continue on. That is just I, and I cannot speak for the state, especially that of "Curtains" itself. Poll Palace Yeah, the section names are quite amazing, aren't they? At least they're straight forward, right? As can be assumed, this is the section where users can vote on their respective party on the matter. In fact, I'll throw in more than one. This topic requires a few focal points for users to state their opinions. Should Toph continue "Curtains"? Indeed he should. Excelsior! Not without Da Nerd! Not without a partner! Uh...Curtains? Is "Curtains" affected by this situation? Duh! How can it not be? Nope! It shall continue! Uh...Curtains? ---- It appears as though "Curtains" is in quite the pickle right now. In the bright lights of the stage, tensions arise, and the meaning "break a leg" takes on a new connotation. A spin-off, in this case at least, is like a child, and if the two parents cannot agree, then the well-being of it the spin-off child is in jeopardy. Beautiful analogy, I know. I just hope the curtains don't close on "Curtains", and I am on the edge of my seat waiting to see Toph's course of action. If you are too, or you have two cents to donate, express yourself in the comments! -Another Sci Speaks from the scientifically science guy. Ugh, my head hurts now. Category:Blog posts Category:MrScience Speaks